


Los héroes no son siempre serios

by secret_garden_unicorn



Series: NRSVP [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Animal Instincts, Dysfunctional Family, Friendship, Rivalry, Team rivalry, Teamwork
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_garden_unicorn/pseuds/secret_garden_unicorn
Summary: Momentos de los Sky con su equipo durante sus aventuras a traves de las Eras.
Relationships: Ghirahim & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: NRSVP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992916





	Los héroes no son siempre serios

Cuando la princesa Zelda comentó sobre mejorar las relaciones con el resto del ejército de Hyrule, esperaba un mayor intento de camaradería por parte de ellos, había algunos que respetaban sus logros y no menospreciaban los riesgos que pasaron, pero la parte que no lo hacía la gran mayoría eran los más viejos. Tales grupos estaban dentro de la sala del gran banquete.

¡Repite eso que acabas de decir!

¡Lo que escuchaste mocoso ¡Hic! tu y el resto de los mocosos de tu equipo ¡Hic! no son necesarios en este ejército de élite!

Capitán, Sky por favor dejen de pelear. -Dice Warrior que se interpuso entre los dos sin mucho éxito.

¿Como paso esto? paso que el capitán de había tomado licor de más y nadie de sus subordinados estaban muy entusiasmados de tratar de detenerlo, se rumoreaba que los héroes salvaban siempre el reino sin necesitar ayuda de nadie, dejando al ejército de Hyrule como un montón de tontos. Los más jóvenes no tenían muchos problemas al tratar con ellos debido a la joven princesa que era de la misma edad que el portador de la trifuerza del valor, pero los soldados de mayor tiempo no opinaban lo mismo. 

Los soldados más viejos parecian ser familiares de los soldados que salieron huyendo en la Era del Crepúsculo cuando Ralis necesitaba de un médico, Twilight había comentado que el aroma era similar pero muy vago, dando a entender su molestia al trabajar en conjunto con ellos. Lo que nos lleva a un intento infructífero de camaradería entre ambos grupos.

Vamos sky, el tipo está ebrio no vale la pena pelear con él. -Comentó Time que lo sujetaba por el torso mientras trataba de retroceder y unirse a Auro que estaba relajado contra la mesa con un estómago lleno después de haber devorado varios de los postres.

Era el adulto más maduro en el equipo, pero tenía una debilidad por los dulces y si los tenía a su alcance y mejor aún ¡gratis! no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Estoy de acuerdo con Time, el punto de esta reunión es la unión entre ambos grupos no su división. -Explica Twilight con más calma siendo confirmado por algunos pocos soldados.

Por unos instantes parecía que todo se mantendría en calma hasta que el ebrio capitán volvió abrir la boca.

¡Si vete ¡Hic! como si tuvieras las agallas suficientes ¡Hic! tú mocoso... ¡saco de pulgas! -Exclama siendo arrastrado por el sub capitán.

Twilight se detuvo en seco junto a Sky y Time, volteo lentamente mostrando sus colmillos. Un vestigio de su lado de lobo. -¿Como me llamaste? -Exigió mientras le gruñía con enojo.

El soldado se zafó del agarre del otro. -¡Dije saco de pulgas! 

Antes de que lograse abalanzarse sobre el hombre Grahim aparecio y lo tomo detras del cuello de la túnica. -¡Suéltame, Grahim voy a darle una lección a este idiota! -Exclamó con ira, odiaba que insultaran su lado de bestia crepuscular después de haber negado aceptar ese lado suyo.

Twili, acabas de decir que no debemos de pelear con ellos. -Comentó Time que aun sujetaba a Sky quien no dejaba de ver al caballero con hostilidad.

¡Ahora cambie de opinión! ¡Le voy a patear el trasero hasta que retire esas palabras! -

El ambiente solo se puso aún más tenso ambos bandos detenían a sus respectivos miembros dejando un gran sentido de rivalidad.

Capitán deje tranquilo a los héroes más si hay una chica con ellos. -Dice un soldado de bajo rango tomando aferrándose a la pierna del mayor. De todos los insultos o en este caso una equivocación de identidad de género fue lo que terminó explotando el bombuchu.

...  
...  
...  
Grahim... suelta a Twilight ahora. -Ordenó Time con furia.

"Hay no" -Pensó Grahim viendo como terminaria todo.

Zelda e Impa que estaban en el pasillo ante las puertas del gran comedor comentaban sobre cómo los nuevos integrantes del ejército se acoplaban.

Estoy mas tranquila ahora que los héroes del pasado se han unido, sé que esto nos dará una gran ventaja contra las fuerzas de Cya. -Dice emocionada mirando a Impa.

Estoy segura que esto será de gran ayuda y no puedo esperar que gran potencial tendrán...

Entrando al comedor lo primero que vieron fue mesas utilizadas como barricada contra los platos y vasos que se lanzaban como proyectiles, lo más notorio fue la pelea que había entre Sky con el capitán y el subcapitán que se había unido con el fin de ayudar era mordido por Twilight que sacó sus orejas y cola de lobo notándose la marca en su frente. 

¡NO CREAS QUE PUEDES INSULTARNOS Y SALIRTE CON LA TUYA!/¡NIÑO TONTO RESPETA A TUS MAYORES! -Ambos guerreros gritaron con fiereza mientras se sujetaban ya sea de la túnica como de la armadura para luego este último ser empujado y romper la mesa donde el dúo peleaba.

¡YA VERAS QUIEN ES UN SACO DE PULGAS!

¡CHUCHO SALVAJE DEJA DE MORDERME! -Grito el sub capitán que a pesar de usar una cota de malla creada por los mejores herreros de la ciudadela no pudo resistir contra la mordida del enorme lobo con forma humana

¿¡PORQUE NADIE ME AYUDA!? -Grita un soldado en envuelto en llamas al azar que terminó en el fuego cruzado del ataque de Fuego de Din de Time quien tuvo más remedio que participar después de ser confundido una chica, aunque el soldado no lo dijo con intenciones de insultar a ninguno de los presentes, digamos que el daño ya estaba hecho y terminó ocasionando la ira del trío. Los héroes no menospreciaban a ninguna mujer, pero no les gustaba ser confundidos con alguna son los momentos en que usar el cabello largo era contraproducente. 

¡AAAAAHHHH! -Todos los involucrados lucharon con más fuerza mientras eran observados desde arriba en el candelabro por Grahim y Auro que para nada querían involucrarse en la disputa.

Más tarde....

¿¡Cómo se les ocurre luchar entre todos ustedes!? Me decepcionan. -Exclama Impa con molestia.

Cada partícipe de la disputa terminó en la enfermería aunque tres de ellos no por estar heridos sino que Impa y Zelda no deseaban buscarlos por todo el castillo. Sky, Time y Twilight se encontraban sentados en unas sillas de la enfermería con enojo, habían tratado de salir sin que la Sheikah los notara cosa que no sucedió, siendo arrastrados con los soldados heridos o simplemente que fueron atrapados en el fuego cruzado. 

Esa noche si hubo algo en común entre el Equipo de las Eras y el ejército de Hyrule de la generación mas vieja ¡No se soportaban para nada! para fortuna del reino no tendrían que preocuparse por esa situación en el campo de batalla, ambos grupos podían tolerarse y ser profesionales, pero en tiempos de paz podía detestarse lo que quisieran.


End file.
